Outing Shower
by King Of Worlds
Summary: Elena and Stefan find out a secret about their brothers during a singing shower.


Stefan and Elena were on the phone, talking about more vampire stuff as well as how much they loved each other. As Stefan walked past the upstairs bathroom he heard something. The shower was running and the only person who could be in there was Damon. The sound still confused him. It was something he hadn't heard from his brother since before they were human, when he loved Katherine… singing.

"Wait," He said, wanting to hear the lyrics to the song.

His girlfriend got quiet.

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?"_ The normally short tempered vampire sang happily.

Elena listened through the phone, walking down the hall from her room to the stairs. She was just as surprised. That's when she heard something as well from the bathroom.

"Hold up." She said, stopping and aiming her phone at the door.

"_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning off my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see_

_That you are smiling back at me"_ She hadn't heard her brother sing since her parents were alive.

She smiled, he was singing a love song, he didn't seem sad or angry any more.

Stefan had listened to Jeremy singing confused. He had been at Elena's house plenty of times, but he had never heard Jeremy sing. That's when his own brother began singing again.

"_You're living burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God for what I've found"_ That stopped the vampire, his brother didn't believe in God.

"_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_That you're my angel in the night"_

Back in the Gilbert home, Jeremy had resumed his own singing. He stopped for a bit after his few lines.

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like days before you start to cry"_

Elena's ears were not keen enough to hear that two voices were actually coming out of the bathroom in her him. Her boyfriends were. He heard that a second voice was in the bathroom with his brother. And that scared him.

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?"_ Damon sang, sweet and lovingly.

They both got quiet for a good amount of time, both of their siblings thought it was over… no.

"_I try my best to satisfy_

_But all you do is where we make it right_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_But I'm so crazy about you"_ Jeremy laughed slightly at the part he had sang, loving so hole heartedly that it was true.

"_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know that you and me_

_We were always meant to be"_ That sounded nothing like the brother he knew, the words were that of love.

Nothing that the easily angered vampire would dare letting anyone see. He was in love… it was obvious.

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like days before you stopped to cry"_ That part Jeremy knew the other should sing, but it really did work for both of them.

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart"_ Damon couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that line.

"_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?"_

They again both got quiet; the hetero couple thought it was over again. They were wrong… again.

"_You're my angel in the night"_ The duo ended the song at the same time.

They also shut the faucets to their showers off at the same time.

"I really like having phone showers with you. It's almost as much fun as phone sex." Jeremy said.

Elena couldn't see him, so she was confused… until she heard laughing from Stefan's end of the phone. It was not her boyfriend… even though it was someone's'.

Stefan could hear Jeremy's side of the conversation because of the phone that Damon had in the bathroom with him, and Elena could hear Damon's side through Stefan's phone. All either of them could do was stand there listening, jaws down by the floor.

"So, when am I going to get to have the real thing?" Jeremy asked.

"What, you want to have shower with me?" Damon said, smirk evident in his tone.

"More than I want you to finally feed from me. "

"I told you I'm not going to, not until I'm turning you." The hetero couple was slightly taken aback by the protective tone in the vampire.

"Whatever." The teen had obviously rolled his eyes.

"So you want to take a shower with me? Have me bend you over and take advantage of that nice-" Damon started.

He was cut off when he opened the door and saw his brother standing there. He didn't know exactly what to say, so he went silent.

"Got yes. I want you to slam into me with all your might. Make me scream your name just like that time when we were in-" Now it was the human's turn to get cut off.

He too had opened the door to find his sibling standing there.

"Call you back. " The homosexual couple said at the same time before hanging up.

They both looked at their siblings sheepishly, not knowing exactly what to say or do.

**O-u-t-i-n-g_S-h-o-w-e-r**

**The song was "Angel In The Night" by Basshunter**


End file.
